1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a position detecting method for a recording portion and storage medium storing a position detecting program for a recording portion.
2. Related Art
Techniques regarding reading an image by the use of a line sensor have been disclosed.
However, it has been generally difficult to accurately detect positions of a plurality of recording portions based on a result that an image recorded by the recording portions arranged in a predetermined direction is read by a reading component including a plurality of reading sections arranged in the predetermined direction.